


Kinktober #13

by adrianna_m_scovill



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Tie Kink, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:43:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27204019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrianna_m_scovill/pseuds/adrianna_m_scovill
Summary: Kinktober prompts:Barisi - autoerotic asphyxiation (Sonny)
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Kinktober #13

Carisi had never done this with anyone watching, and he had a few moments of self-consciousness as he rigged himself up. Stripping himself naked in front of Barba had been fine—they’d been sleeping together for over a month, and Carisi was completely confident in the knowledge that Barba enjoyed the sight of his body almost as much as touching it—but Carisi worried that it might seem a little strange that he was using a tie that Barba had given him.

Carisi would’ve preferred to use a tie that Barba had actually worn, but that wasn’t something he could’ve asked for before they were dating. So, he’d settled for a tie that Barba had gifted to him when he passed the bar, and it had been enough to know that Barba’s fingers had touched the silk, that his eyes had seen the color, that he’d thought of Carisi while purchasing it.

The silk was soft around Carisi’s throat, familiar and comforting, and Barba’s gaze was watchful but not judgemental. He was seated in a chair in front of Carisi, wearing nothing but briefs that were already tented over a semi-erection. 

Carisi leaned forward in his own chair, testing the pressure of the tie around his throat. He knew that Barba had some concerns about the idea of Carisi doing this alone, and Carisi didn’t blame him; there were plenty of stories about autoerotic asphyxiation going horribly wrong, famous stories, and the last thing Carisi wanted was to be found by colleagues, to burden his family with any embarrassment. 

But he was careful, and took every available precaution. He had the angle rigged so that he had to actively press his weight against the tie. He could relax and come close to blacking out, but if he actually lost consciousness and slumped down, the rope would slacken. He had a knife within reach in case he needed to cut himself free. He had the chair anchored so it couldn’t slide.

“Nice tie,” Barba remarked quietly, and Carisi felt himself flush. “Wondered why I never saw you wear it.”

“Now that we’re dating it sounds creepy to say I wanted something of yours.”

Barba smiled. “I once jerked off to a voicemail you left me, if you want to compare creepiness levels.”

Carisi perked up, his face lighting. “That’s kinda sweet,” he said, which made Barba laugh. “What did I say?”

Barba cleared his throat, fidgeting a little. “‘I need you to come down when you have a minute.’”

“That seems rude,” Carisi said with a little laugh. “Is that all I said?”

“In your defense, you were in the middle of a big case and I knew what you meant.”

“Well...next time we’re making out, just let me know if you want me to reprise my line or, y’know. Say anything specific.”

“I will definitely keep that in mind. Does it make you uncomfortable having me here for this?”

Carisi ducked his head for a moment, his dimples flashing, and his expression was endearingly shy when he met Barba’s gaze again. “Not if you’re okay with it.”

Barba got up and crossed the short distance to Carisi, sinking down in a crouch before him. Carisi swallowed, his throat bobbing against the silk of the tie, and Barba touched his fingers to Carisi’s flushed cheek for a moment. “Thank you for sharing yourself with me. For trusting me.” He leaned up and kissed Carisi’s lips once, and then again. “I’m here if you need me, otherwise you can pretend I’m not.”

“I mighta fantasized once or twice about you watching me.”

Barba kissed him again. “I’ll be watching,” he promised before straightening and going back to his seat.

Carisi drew a breath, closing his eyes for a few seconds to center his thoughts. He wrapped a hand around his cock, giving himself a few slow pulls. He was hard, but he would get harder; he knew things would progress quickly once the first headrush hit, and he squirmed a little in anticipation. He doubted he would last as long as usual, because even with his eyes closed he could feel the added thrill of knowing that Barba was sitting just a few feet away. 

Carisi leaned into the tie slowly, letting it shift and tighten against his skin before cutting off his air. His lips began to tingle fairly quickly. He’d often wondered what it would feel like for Barba to kiss him at this stage, but now he could still feel the ghost of Barba’s lips against his. Carisi opened his eyes to find the other man’s stare, and then looked down.

Barba had himself out of his underwear and was stroking himself. Carisi’s own hand quickened on his cock, and he straightened a little to allow himself a breath. The first rush of blood was always a thrill, because it was a precursor of what was to come.

Carisi pressed forward again, cutting off his breath and restricting his blood flow. He felt the familiar tingle spreading, saw the dark blossoms bleeding into his vision, and he could feel the first pulse of precum bubble out of his cock.

No, he wasn’t going to last long at all.

He let up and the rush hit him hard, making him tremble as his cock jerked against his palm. The blood roared in his ears, drowning out all other sounds, and Carisi’s eyes slipped closed as his body shuddered in pleasure. He forced himself to breathe shallowly, and leaned forward in mid-breath to feel the hitch and then moment of instinctive panic as his body tried in vain to draw air.

He opened his eyes, because for once the sight before him was better than anything he could imagine. Barba was working himself with quick, hard jerks, his attention completely focused on Carisi, and Carisi let himself bask in the feeling of _power_.

The darkness started to spread inward, eating away at the room and reaching black fingers toward Barba. Carisi could feel his lungs beginning to burn, but that discomfort was distant. Everything was distant except the hot pressure building in his groin, and his hand continued to pump erratically even as his thoughts started to drift and blend…

“Sonny,” Barba said, his voice sharp enough to cut through the haze.

Carisi snapped back to himself, straightening his shoulders, and the rush made his whole body shake. He was caught by surprise as his climax rolled through him, but he instinctively rocked back in his chair so he didn’t hurt himself as his body convulsed. 

His heartbeat was slamming in his temples, and his face was hot and tingly, but as he forced himself to breathe he could feel the room slowly coming back into focus around him. He blinked to clear his vision, bringing Barba into sharp relief. 

Barba had come all over himself; it was glistening on his stomach, and dripping over the knuckles of his loose fist. His chest was rising and falling as he got his own rapid breathing under control. “Jesus,” he whispered, glancing down at himself. He cleared his throat. “That was intense.” He met Carisi’s shiny stare. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt. You looked like you were passing out—”

“It’s okay,” Carisi managed. He swallowed, still shaking as he came down from the high. “It’s good, yeah.”

“I’ll stay out of it next time.”

Carisi smiled, happier than he could currently put into words at Barba’s casual mention of a _next time._ “I usually last longer.”

Barba arched a brow and gave his messy lap a pointed glance before saying, “Me, too.”

Carisi laughed a bit breathlessly. It was going to take a little while for the exhilaration to wear off, and he needed to control his giddiness. 

“Jesus Christ, you’re beautiful,” Barba said, looking Carisi over as though he couldn’t quite believe what he was seeing. “Thank you for letting me see you like this.”

Carisi reached up with shaky hands to unfasten himself. “I usually take a shower. If you wanna join me?”

“I don’t mean this to sound condescending, Sonny, but...can I help…Can I take care of you right now? Is that okay?”

Carisi’s dimples flashed. “If you want,” he answered quietly, and Barba was at his side in a heartbeat.


End file.
